<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always be Proud of You by TheBlackCatPounce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782405">I'll Always be Proud of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatPounce/pseuds/TheBlackCatPounce'>TheBlackCatPounce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatPounce/pseuds/TheBlackCatPounce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to make sure Teddy knows he's loved and safe. A series of snip-its between the two of them as Teddy grows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Always be Proud of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wanted to make sure that he was always there for Teddy. They belonged to the worst club on the planet and Harry wanted to be there to answer any questions Teddy might have. It was hard growing up without a mum and dad and no one could understand that better than him. Plus, he felt a little bit responsible for the deaths of Remus and Nymphadora, even though he knew he shouldn’t. So starting in the days after the final battle, he made sure to visit little baby Teddy. He would whisper comforting words to the infant who was still too small to comprehend much of what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>For Teddy’s first Christmas, Harry sent a gift basket that was just as much for Andromeda as it was for little baby Teddy. There were teething toys and books about raising children. Harry would still visit at least once a week, usually more. He would cradle Teddy against his chest and try to make sure the child knew how loved he was. On New Year’s Eve, little sparks shot through Teddy’s hair as he giggled and it filled Harry’s heart. The world was at peace, finally. Ginny would visit with him sometimes, too. She would hold the baby and respond to his coos as though they were real words. </p><p> </p><p>On the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts there was a gathering. The survivors flocked to the grounds of the school from far and wide. Minister Shacklebolt gave out awards of honor. Andromeda accepted Remus and Dora’s with her head held high. A few tears escaped as she shook hands with the Minister. Harry sat in the audience, holding his godson, tears falling down his face, as well. It was still difficult for him to accept all the deaths that had occurred on that fateful night and throughout the war. As though he could read Harry’s thoughts, Teddy reached up and touched his face, babbling. Harry closed his eyes and remembered what hope felt like. </p><p> </p><p>That year for Halloween, Harry picked Teddy up from Andromeda's in the afternoon and took him to the cemetery. He sat in front of his parents graves and talked to them, introducing them to Teddy. Then, he walked a few short paces to Teddy’s parents grave. “Remus,” he addressed the headstones, “I hope you’re proud of me.” Teddy’s hair was black in the serious moment. Then, they left. They went to the Burrow and met with Andromeda to celebrate the holiday. Teddy was a bumble bee. Even George laughed at the little boy running around and buzzing out loud.</p><p> </p><p>For Teddy’s fourth Christmas, Harry and Ginny hosted it at their new home. Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys came. Teddy and his grandmother arrived and they were showered in gifts. Luna gave the boy a pair of spectacles and he wore them all night. Harry gave him a little broom, like the one he had as a child. Teddy zoomed around until he fell asleep under the tree in a sugar crash. Harry laughed heartily all night long. It had taken him a while, but he had found a family and he was firm in the belief that Teddy would have this family for the rest of his life, as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be one of my groomsmen?” Harry asked a seven-year-old Teddy during one of their weekly bonding times. They were having a picnic in a park and Teddy looked at him curiously. “What does that mean?” Harry shrugged, “When I marry aunt Ginny, I want some of my best friends to be there with me and that’s you.” Teddy nodded, “Ok, that sounds like fun.” As best man, Ron made sure Teddy felt included, personally taking him to buy dress robes for the occasion. Aunty Hermione oohed and ahhed as Teddy showed her them later that night. </p><p> </p><p>A few months later, Harry wrote Teddy a letter inviting him to tea at a fancy place in Wizarding London. Teddy wrote back in large, carefully formed eight-year-old letters, <em> yes uncle harry i wuld like that. </em> So Harry picked him up and the used the floo network. “I have to tell you something, Teddy. Aunt Ginny and I are going to have a baby.” Teddy looked crestfallen fulfilling Harry’s worst fear. “I don’t want you to worry, Teddy. I promise I will still see you every week. You’re going to be like an older brother.” It took time to convince him, but by the time the baby shower rolled around, Teddy was elated at the prospect of there being another child in the family</p><p> </p><p>By the age of ten, Teddy had a complete understanding of what had happened to his parents. He had also grown up enough to feel comfortable spending the nights at Harry and Ginny’s home. He liked James well enough, for a baby he was funny. Teddy enjoyed reading, a trait Harry said he got from his father, something that made him happy. One night, he couldn’t sleep so he wandered down to the kitchen. Harry was sitting awake, too. So Teddy made them both hot chocolate. “What are you thinking about?” Harry asked Teddy. “My parents,” the young boy answered truthfully, “would they be proud of me?” Harry took in his godson and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure they would be.” “Yours would be, too,” Teddy remarked quietly. They read silently together into the early hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The Hogwarts letter was cause for celebration, so they got ice cream together with grandmother Andromeda and shopped for school supplies. The supplies sat away for months, but every now and then Teddy would look over his books again and feel excitement deep in his stomach. Harry, Ginny, and grandmother accompanied him to the train. Harry pulled him aside and crouched down. “I made this for you,” he announced. Harry handed over an album. “Hagrid gave one to me my first year with photos of my parents. I thought you might like to have one, too. Sometimes it can be a little lonely at school.” Teddy opened the book to a random page and saw his parents smiling up at him. He crushed Harry in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>By his third year, the letters that had once been arriving weekly were now arriving monthly, which Harry took to mean that Teddy was having a good time and enjoying school. Neville wrote that he was always surrounded by friends from all the houses. Every Halloween, they still visited the cemetery together, just the two of them. And they attend the Hogwarts battle memorials every year with their heads held high. School transformed Teddy into the social butterfly his mother had been. He was happy there and his (lack of) letters said so. </p><p> </p><p>On the day of Teddy’s graduation, Harry wept openly. He congratulated his godson, who was surrounded by friends, family, and well-wishers. Harry’s children hugged Teddy one-by-one. Teddy had decided to continue his studies even further and was planning to travel for some time following the graduation. The day after the festivities, when life had calmed down a little, Harry visited Teddy at his grandmother’s home. Teddy was wearing Remus’s watch which caused a lump to form in Harry’s throat. He grasped his godson’s hand and told him, “I’m proud of you. I will always be proud of you. Your parents would be proud of you. And no matter where you are, you can always come home to us. We’ll always be your family. I love you.” Teddy crushed him in another hug the same way he used to as a young boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>